starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Darth Maul
Darth Maul è stato un Signore Oscuro dei Sith nato su Iridonia ma cresciuto su Dathomir da una Sorella della Notte umana e uno Zabrak ignoto, morto come schiavo delle altre Sorelle (il che vuol dire che è un mezzosangue). Originariamente era noto semplicemente come Maul ma quando Darth Sidious scoprì la sua affinità col Lato Oscuro lo affidò alle Sorelle della Notte di Dathomir col compito di addestrarlo e di potenziare le sue capacità da Sith. Maul venne anche addestrato segretamente su Mustafar da Darth Sidious in persona e dopo alcuni anni divenne un Signore dei Sith, contraddicendo però la "Regola dei Due" secondo la quale potevano esistere allo stesso tempo solo due Signori dei Sith (il maestro e l'apprendista). Infatti Sidious era segretamente apprendista di Darth Plagueis e così in realtà Maul era un Assassino Sith. Darth Maul fu dato morto nel 32 BBY dopo che Obi-Wan Kenobi gli aveva amputato entrambe le gambe e lo aveva gettato in un tunnel molto profondo nelle strutture dei condensatori su Naboo. Si scoprì però che era ancora in vita nel 20 BBY, quando fece la sua comparsa come Maestro di Savage Opress, suo fratello, dopo aver passato ben 12 anni su Lotho Minor. Biografia Infanzia Il bambino che sarebbe divento poi famoso come Darth Maul, nacque su Darthomir. Come ogni machio del suo popolo, era un fratello della notte e aveva due fratelli di sangue: Feral e Savage Opress. Prima del suo primo compleanno ricevette il suo primo tatuaggio. Quando era ancora un bambino Madre Talzin si alleò con Darth Sidious e i due incominciarono a scambiarsi poteri e saperi. Infine, non mantenendo la promessa fatta alla Madre, prese come suo allievo Darth Maul al suo posto, una volta capito il suo potenziale. Da quel momento Maul intraprese l'addestramento Sith. Diventò così un guerriero acrobata, addestrato per essere implacabile contro i suoi nemici, in particolare contro i Jedi, e apprese l'uso della spada laser a doppia lama. Al servizio dei Sith Prima missione Dopo anni di addestramento Maul era divenuto impaziente perchè desiderava un confronto con i Jedi. Pur elogiando la sua sete di vendetta, Darth Sidious gli intimò di rimanere nascosto dai Jedi fino a quando non fossero maturati i suoi piani. In seguito, per saziare la sua sete di sangue, Sidious lo mandò nel sistema di Kellux per eliminare i pirati che stavano interferendo con la Federazione dei Mercanti. Arrivato sul posto liquidò i pirati che avevano rapito dei membri della Federazione dei Mercanti. Uno di questi, scambiandolo per uno Jedi, cercò di avere salva la vita rivelandogli che a breve sarebbe stato messo all'asta un giovane padawan, ma Darth Maul lo uccise assieme agli ostaggi. Poi si mise sulle tracce dell'apprendista Jedi. Invasione di Naboo Molti anni dopo Darth Sidious, alleandosi con la Federazione dei Mercanti, pose sotto assedio il suo pianeta natale, Naboo, e il Consiglio dei Jedi inviò Qui-Gon Jinn e Obi-Wan Kenobi per salvare la Regina Amidala. Visto che la Regina era necessaria per firmare i documenti che avrebbero legittimato l'invasione, Sidious mandò Darth Maul a cercarla. Egli arrivò su Tatooine dove, grazie ad alcune sonde, localizzò la nave reale. Si recò sul posto nel minor tempo possibile e lì ebbe un duello con Qui-Gon che venne interrotto dalla loro fuga. Quando la regina Amidala e la sua scorta Jedi tornarono al palazzo reale, Maul ingaggiò un duello con i Jedi riusciendo a separare Obi-Wan Kenobi da Qui-Gon Jinn aldilà di pareti laser temporizzate. Mentre Obi-Wan era bloccato dietro una di esse ad assistere allo scontro fra il suo maestro e il signore oscuro, quest'ultimo riuscì a trafiggere mortalmente l'altro. A quel punto Obi-Wan disattivò i raggi e si precipitò ad affrontare Maul. Alla fine del duello fra i due Obi-Wan riuscì ad amputare le gambe a Maul e a gettarlo in un pozzo energetico. Esilio nell'Orlo Esterno Maul, grazie alla sua volontà di vendetta, usò la Forza per aggrapparsi ad una presa d'aria mentre stava cadendo nel pozzo e si trascinò in un contenitore dei rifiuti. Poi il suo corpo venne portato sul pianeta discarica di Lotho Minor dove è riuscito a fabbricarsi un apparato a sei zampe con dei rifiuti. Qui strinse un patto con un Anacondan senziente che gli ha permesso di rimanere in vita: Maul gli avrebbe portato del cibo in cambio dei suoi avanzi. Più volte impazzì quasi dalla disperazione e dalla rabbia, ma i suoi pensieri rimasero legati alla vendetta contro Kenobi. La Guerra dei Cloni Rinascita Quando Savage Opress (fratello di Darth Maul) lo trovò, si trovava su un mondo discarica (Lotho Minor) impazzito e con delle gambe a forma di zampe di ragno che si era costruito con pezzi di metallo trovati sul pianeta. Allora Savage vedendolo ridotto così, lo portò da Madre Talzin che lo rimise in sesto e gli fabbricò un paio di gambe cybernetiche. A quel punto i due fratelli iniziarono a progettare la vendetta contro i Jedi e soprattutto Kenobi. Tentativo di vendetta La prima cosa che fecero fu attaccare un pianeta e prendere in ostaggio gli innocenti abitanti minacciando di ucciderli se Kenobi non fosse venuto da solo a incontrarli. Allora a Obi-Wan non rimase che accettare le loro condizioni e andò sul pianeta. Quando arrivò i due fratelli lo attacarono di sorpresa, lo catturarono e lo portarono sulla loro nave. Nel frattempo, avendo sentito la loro presenza tramite la Forza, Asajj Ventress salì segretamente sulla nave. Quando iniziarono a torturarlo Asajj si mostrò, lanciò la spada a Kenobi e iniziarono un duello con gli avversari Savage e Maul. Alla fine Asajj e Kenobi riuscirono ad arrivare al ponte e a staccarsi dal resto della nave lasciando alla deriva gli altri due. Alleanza pirata Successivamente i due furono abbordati da un gruppo pirata di Hondo Ohnaka che fu però ricattato dai due fratelli. Quest'ultimi chiesero a Hondo il resto dell'armata, ma esso rifiutò. Di conseguenza Maul e la squadra pirata, che aveva reclutato, attaccarono il loro accampamento su Florrum, ma in aiuto dei pirati arrivarono i Jedi Obi-Wan KenobieObi-Wan KenobiAdi Gallia. Mentre Hondo e i suoi scappavano nelle grotte, Obi-Wan e Adi Gallia duellarono con Maul e Savage. Nello scontro Savage riuscì ad uccidere Adi Gallia, mentre Kenobi riuscì a scappare nelle grotte ed escogitò insieme ad Hondo un piano per scacciare i due Sith. Hondo dopo aver escogitato il piano (intrappolare i due Sith man mano che avanzavano così da non farli tornare indietro) riprese il controllo della squadra che l'aveva tradito e preparò un imboscata ai Sith come stabilito insieme a Kenobi. Obi-Wan grazie al sistema prestabilito amputò un braccio a Savage e mezza gamba a Maul che senza alternativa si ritirarono. Mentre scappavano verso la nave furono colpiti con un lanciarazzi e la nave perse quota. Maul e Savage staccarono il ponte dal resto della nave e se ne andarono con quello. Una volta tornato a Coruscant venne detto a Obi-Wan da parte del Cancelliere Palpatine di non inseguire più i fratelli poiché non rappresentavano una reale minaccia. Alleanza mandaloriana Successivamente i due furono ritrovati in guscio di salvataggio che vagava nello spazio dalla Ronda della morte, comandata da Pre Vizsla, che li prese con sè e li portò al loro accampamento. Lì si rimisero in sesto ed escogitarono un piano per conquistare Mandalore. Raggrupparono alcuni dei più potenti gruppi criminali dell'orlo esterno, come gli hutt o i membri del Sole Nero e crearono un grande esercito. Il piano era abbastanza semplice: Seminare il panico su Mandalore e permettere alla Ronda della morte di ristabilire l'ordine, in modo da apparire come dei salvatori per i cittadini e avere il consenso generale e poter sostituire la leader Satine. Insieme attuarono il piano con successo, almeno fino a quando Pre Vizsla, assetato di potere, non mise in prigione Savage e Maul. I potenti sith evasero e Maul si ricordò che Pre Vizsla era un guerriero, ed essendo un guerriero aveva il senso del l'onore e non avrebbe detto di no ad un duello. Infatti secondo una tradizione mandaloriana solo il più forte poteva governare su Mandalore. Maul quindi sfidò Vizsla a duello e lo uccise. A quel punto fra i mandaloriani si creò una frattura: chi sosteneva Maul e chi lo combatteva. Chi lo conbatteva liberarò Satine facendola chiamare aiuto. Il consiglio non consentì di mandare rinforzi, visto che Mandalore era un pianeta neutrale, così Obi-Wan andò da solo e liberò Satine. Il piano però non funzionò in quanto Satine fu uccisa da Maul per vendicarsi di Kenobi e farlo soffrire. Obi-Wan fu imprigionato ma poi liberato dal capo dei ribelli mandaloriani (che combatteva Maul) la quale lo fece scappare. Successivamente Palpatine alias Darth Sidious sentì il pericolo che Maul e Savage creavano, così andò su Mandalore e dopo un feroce duello, uccise Savage e fulminò Maul, ma gli rivelò che non l'avrebbe ucciso poichè aveva altro in serbo per lui. Età Imperiale Fuga da Malachor Dopo l'assedio di Mandalore, Maul si recò sul pianeta Malachor per recuperare un'antica arma Sith, situata in un tempio. Tuttavia, durante l'atterraggio, si schiantò sulla superficie del pianeta, intrappolandolo lì per anni, fino a quando, nel 3 BBY, incontrò il Padawan Ezra Bridger, che manipolò affinchè lo aiutasse a trovare l'Holocron Sith. Durante questa breve avventura gli insegna anche alcune vie della Forza oscura, facendo leva sulla sua impulsività. Una volta ottenuto l'Holocron lo usarono per raggiungere la parte anteriore del tempio, dove passarono anche Kanan Jarrus e Ahsoka Tano, compagni di Ezra, inseguiti dagli Inquisitori. Nonostante la sfiducia di Kanan e Ahsoka riposta in Maul, i quattro decisero di allearsi temporaneamente e insieme scacciarono gli Inquisitori Imperiali. Proseguirono quindi per la vetta del tempio Sith, ma lungo l'ascesa Settima Sorella ingaggiò un duello con Maul ed Ezra. Maul la sottomise l'Inquisitrice usando la Forza per soffocarla e chiese ad Ezra di terminarla a sangue freddo, ma a seguito di una sua esitazione decide di finirla personalmente. Rimproverò il padawan dicendogli che un domani una simile esitazione sarebbe potuta costare la vita di un suo amico. I due proseguirono la scalata e si riunirono agli altri due compagni che erano stati impegnati a combattere Quinto e Ottavo Fratello. Maul con l'aiuto di Ahsoka uccise Quinto Fratello mentre Kanan danneggiò la spada laser di Ottavo Fratello che, quando tentò di usarla per scappare, lo tradì e precipitò giù dal dirupo. Quasi in cima la tempio piramidale, Maul tradì i Jedi: con un colpo accecò Kanan e successivamente duellò con Ahsoka. Aveva dunque rivelato il suo piano, fare di Ezra il suo apprendista e azionare la super arma. Ma in quel momento arrivò Darth Vader, come avvertito da Maul attraverso la Forza, e Tano si concetrò su di lui, mentre Maul su Kanan. Sottovalutò però Kanan, che grazie ai sensi amplificati dalla Forza, lo lanciò giù dal dirupo. Ciononostante Maul sopravvisse e fuggì su di un caccia TIE, vedendo il suo piano in frantumi. Era però riuscito a crearsi un legame con Ezra. Ricerca di Obi-Wan Kenobi Rapimento dell'equipaggio della Ghost Maul, per ottenere l'Holocron Sith e quindi conoscere le risposte alle sue domande, rapì Hera, Sabine e Zeb e ordinò ad Ezra e a Kanan di portagli l'Holocron Sith e quello Jedi di Kanan. I due si recarono quindi da Bendu su Atollon per recuperare il talismano Sith, mentre Maul scovò quello di Kanan sulla Ghost. Una volta riuniti imprigionò anche il jedi insieme agli altri e ordinò ai suoi droidi di ucciderli, mentre lui stesso, con l'aiuto di Ezra, aprirono gli Holocron per scrutare il futuro e ricevere risposte. Ma gli ostaggi riescono a liberarsi e Kanan ferma Ezra, che era quasi completamente accecato dalla sete di conoscenza, ma non prima che Maul ricevesse alcune risposte: ripetè più volte "Egli è vivo, egli è vivo!" . Con la chiusura degli Holocron si sprigiona un grosso bagliore che Maul sfrutta per fuggire. Ritorno su Darthomir Maul apparve in visione più volte ad Ezra e Kanan lo accompagnò da Bendu dove il l'ex apprendista Sith si mostrò e ricattò i due Jedi: non avrebbe rivelato la posizione della base ribelle se Ezra lo avesse accompagnato da solo su Darthomir. Sono costretti ad accettare e quindi partono alla volta del pianeta delle Sorelle della Notte. Maul voleva praticare un antico rituale che gli avrebbe permesso di riaprire il legame creatosi all'apertura degli Holocron. Bevvero quindi una pozione e tramite una visione riuscì ad ottenere ciò che voleva sapere: egli vide indirettamente il pianeta di Tatooine e la persona che cercava. Spuntarono in quel momento gli spiriti delle Sorelle della Notte che pretendevano un tributo proprio nel momento in cui sopraggiunsero Kanan e Sabine che li avevano tracciati tramite un localizzatore per poterli controllare. Gli spiriti prendono il possesso dei loro corpi e attaccano Maul e Ezra, i quali riescono però a fuggure. Maul coglie quindi l'occasione per reclutare dalla sua parete Ezra, ma al suo rifiuto decide di andarsene da solo perchè aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva: L'ubicazione di Obi-Wan Kenobi. Duello Finale Maul andò dunque su Tatooine, ma si perse nella vastità del suo deserto. Avvertendo il pericolo per Kenobi Ezra si precipitò sul pianeta, dove, grazie a dei frammenti dell'Holocron, iniziò la sua ricerca, che non produsse però risultati. Infatti, dopo ore di cammino in una tempesta di sabbia, cadde a terra esausto. Venne poi salvato da Obi-Wan in persona al placarsi di questa. Il ragazzo mise in guardia il vecchio Jedi e questo, per nulla in pensiero, spiegò al padawan che erano soltanto visioni distorte prodotte dalla mete di Maul. Kenobi fece quindi allontanare il giovane e in quel momento si palesò la sua nemesi. Maul gli chiese come mai si stesse nascondendo, ma subito capì usando la forza che stava proteggendo qualcuno (Luke Skywalker) Obi-Wan, senza rispondere, si preparò al duello che dopo poco l'avversario ingaggiò con lui. Lo scontro fù molto breve: Kenobi, dopo aver parato un colpo, tagliò la doppia spada laser di Maul e lo ferì mortalmente al petto. Sul punto di morte, disse a Kenobi: "lui ci vendicherà!" (riferito a Skywalker). In segno di rispetto Obi-Wan gli chiuse gli occhi e lo adagiò a terra. Personalità e caratteristiche Poteri e abilità Dietro le quinte Comparse * Darth Maul: Part I * Darth Maul: Part II * Darth Maul 3 * Darth Maul 4 * Darth Maul 5 * Star Wars:[[Star Wars: Episodio I La minaccia fantasma| Episodio I La Minaccia Fantasma]]'' '' * The Phantom Menace Golden Book * Star Wars Journeys:[[Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace| The Phantom Menace]] * Star Wars Journeys:[[Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings| Beginnings]] * "Probe Droid Problem" * Star Wars:[[Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy: A Graphic Novel| The Prequel Trilogy: A Graphic Novel]] * Star Wars: Galactic Defense * Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part I * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Monster * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Witches of the Mist * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Brothers * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Revenge * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Revival * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Eminence * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Shades of Reason * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - The Lawless * Dath Maul - Son of Darthomir, Part One * Dath Maul - Son of Darthomir, Part Two * Dath Maul - Son of Darthomir, Part Three * Dath Maul - Son of Darthomir, Part Four * Ahsoka * Star Wars 15 * Star Wars Rebels - Twilight of the Apprentice * Star Wars Rebels - The Holocrons of Fate * Star Wars Rebels - Visions and Voices * Star Wars Rebels - Trials of the Darksaber * Star Wars Rebels - Legacy of Mandalore * Star Wars Rebels - Twin Suns * Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Zabrak Categoria:Accoliti e apprendisti Sith Categoria:Signori dei Sith Categoria:Membri della Ronda della Morte Categoria:Leader dei Mandaloriani Categoria:Sith Categoria:Membri della Federazione dei Mercanti